


Heart on an Open Highway

by afirethatcannotdie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Banter, Famous Harry, Fluff, London, M/M, Nick Grimshaw & Harry Styles Friendship, Non-Famous Louis, Radio 1 Breakfast Show, Radio Host Louis Tomlinson, Singer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afirethatcannotdie/pseuds/afirethatcannotdie
Summary: AU. Harry's a popstar about to release his second album, and Louis is the Radio 1 intern who gets his heart racing.





	Heart on an Open Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Louis were both on the Breakfast Show this week, and I woke up this morning and this idea wouldn't leave me. So I wrote it!

“And that’s it for the BBC Radio 1 Breakfast Show. It’s been a great morning with Harry Styles for New Music Friday and his new single _Baby Honey!_ I’m your host Nick Grimshaw, and I’ll be back next Monday. Until then, have a great, chilly January weekend. Stay warm!”

Harry pulls off the headphones as the outro music starts, and takes a deep breath. It’s over; he’s done it.

“You did good,” Nick says. “Really good.”

“Thanks,” Harry says, trying to calm his racing heart.

“I mean it, mate. You smashed it.”

“You think so?”

“The song’s brilliant. Wish you’d let me listen to the rest of the album already.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “I already told you—”

“Yes, it’s still being tweaked. I know.”

Harry thought that the second album would be easier. The recording of it certainly has been: he’s more confident in the studio, more aware of how the process works and what he’s dealing with. But now, just starting the promo tour for his first single, he’s finding that the promo aspect of it is more difficult.

It’s just—what if everyone hates it? What if he hits the dreaded sophomore slump? If he lets Nick listen to the album and he hates it, Harry’s confidence will plummet. He thinks the music is great, but what if he’s been wrong this whole time and actually has no clue what other people want to listen to?

“Stop fretting, it’s gonna be great,” Nick says suddenly. He hates that Nick can read him so well. It’s one of the best and worst parts of being friends with him.

Well, the best part might actually be the confidence he’s gained from Nick building him up. If Nick hadn’t taken him under his wing three years ago when he’d first gotten into the industry, the two of them introduced by a friend of a friend, Harry would probably not be here right now. He’d probably be back to being a regular 22 year old thinking of that time he almost had a record deal, the ink drying on his uni diploma as he tried to figure out what to do with his life.

“If it’s anything like _Baby Honey_ , you’re golden.”

Harry bites his lower lip. “I just...I hope the fans think the same.”

“Give yourself a bit of credit. You’re a hell of a lot better than you think you are.”

Harry’s about to confess that he’s really fucking nervous when his manager pokes his head in.

“Sorry, Harry. We’ve got to go if we’re to get to the next radio station in time.”

Right. The next promo interview. He’s done a handful of pre-recorded interviews over the week that are airing today, but today is the big time: a full day of interviews, being shuttled from station to station, visiting places all over the city. Answering the same questions, determining the perfect thing to say, trying to make people laugh.

It’s fun, but it’s also exhausting.

“Great job, mate,” Nick says, rounding the table to give him a big hug. “Proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Harry says, hugging him tight.

“C’mon, I’ll walk you out.”

Outside the door of the studio, his manager and stylist are waiting for him, frowns on their faces. “Come on, we’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up,” Lou says.

“Ok,” Harry says, reaching to grab his bag from where it’s sitting on the ground and starting to follow her out of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, there’s movement, and he turns automatically to catch it.

There’s a guy standing there, a Radio 1 badge around his neck and a folder in his hand. “Hi,” he says quietly, bright eyes shining with his smile. He’s beautiful. There’s just something about him that captivates Harry immediately, and he can’t focus because of it.

“Hi—hello,” Harry stutters, and then he trips over a cord on the floor.

* * *

Harry doesn’t see Nick again for six weeks, when they run into each other at the BRIT Awards. Because he won Best British Breakthrough Act the year before, he’d been invited to present the award to this year’s winner. He’d expected it to be nerve wracking, but it was nice to be on the veteran side this time around. More calming. He actually _knows_ people here, famous people, which still stuns him.

“Harold!”

Nick approaches his table with a big smile on his face.

“Nick, hi! How are you, mate?”

“I’m good. Though I suspect not as good as you, you look like you’ve drunk a whole bottle of champagne by yourself.”

“I, uh...I might have,” Harry admits easily. His flushed cheeks _always_ give him away. But he’s done with his responsibilities and the alcohol is free flowing and he’s sat with his industry friends, and isn’t tonight supposed to be a celebration?

“Is that what’s responsible for your little fall on stage?”

“I didn’t fall!” He might have possibly tripped a very tiny bit walking up the steps. But it was not a fall. It wasn’t.

“Alright. If that’s the story you’re going with. Anyway, I just wanted to introduce you to someone. This is my intern Louis. I’m not sure you met when you came into the Breakfast Show.”

Jesus, Harry must be very tipsy if he hadn’t even noticed the guy standing behind him.

Fuck. That’s the guy from the studio. Up close, his eyes are a deep, bright blue, and for a moment, Harry can’t breathe.

“Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you, mate. Officially, anyway.”

He shakes Harry’s hand. Jesus, he’s stunning.

“Hi.”

“Harry, you should check out Louis’ instagram. I bet you’d love it. Very artsy photos, right up your alley,” Nick says with a smirk, and then Harry realizes he’s still holding Louis’ hand. He drops it like he’s been burned, and then nods frantically. God, he really needs some water.

“Oh, do you like photography?” Louis asks.

“I do. I don’t have a ton of time to practice because I’m usually in the studio or sleeping, but when I was touring I got loads of photos.”

“He’s got them framed all over his flat, thinks he’s a proper photographer or something,” Nick jabs.

“Heeeyyy.” The photos are actually one of his favorite parts of his London flat. When he starts to get anxious about going on tour again in the autumn, dreading the long days and longer nights, he remembers that there _are_ good parts to touring, and he just has to find them again.

The fans are one of the biggest parts, obviously. He couldn’t do it without them.

“Only kidding, Harold. The photos are lovely. I’d love to get a copy of a few of them for my own flat. I especially love the one of the penis statue from Italy.”

Harry emits something that’s supposed to be a laughs but is actually more like a squawk, and claps his hands over his mouth in embarrassment. The performance is about to start again, and he hopes that horrible noise wasn’t captured on live television.

“Penis jokes, the quickest way to young Harold’s heart.”

Louis giggles. Even in the dim light Harry can see that it brings crinkles to the edges of his eyes, and he thinks that he’d love to make that happen himself.

“Well, if you don’t love a good penis joke, then you can’t be my friend,” Louis says.

“I do. Clearly. So does that mean we can be friends?” Harry says.

“Me, friend of a popstar and actor? Not sure I’m qualified.”

“No qualifications necessary,” Harry says, looking Louis in the eyes. It feels like there’s no one else around, just the two of them. Louis is directing all his attention on Harry, and there’s something so hot about that, like he doesn’t _need_ anything else.

_You’re delusional, Styles._

“Well, when we get him back on the show, the two of you can become friends,” Nick interjects. “Harry, Louis is doing an internship with us. He’s gunning for my job, I think.”

“Right, like you’ll ever retire,” Louis says.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you trying to edge your way in,” Nick jokes. “But from a purely unbiased opinion, Tommo’s going to make a killer DJ.”

Louis beams at the compliment. “Thanks, Nick.”

“Better take note of that, Nick doesn’t give out compliments too often.”

Louis laughs. “Oh trust me, I know. Imagine working with him.”

Harry brings a hand to Louis’ shoulder. “I am so sorry.”

“Sacrifices must be made, I suppose,” Louis says with a long-suffering sigh. Nick punches him in the arm. Louis mentions something about workplace violence that has Nick rolling his eyes.

“Well, we better get back to our table before we get chastised,” Nick says. “Lovely to see you as always, Harry. Give me a ring, maybe we can grab dinner?”

“Will do.” He leans in to give Nick a hug, and then before he can think about it, gives Louis one too. Louis reciprocates and then with a wave, he and Nick are gone. Harry sits back down, mind racing as he wonders why the fuck he did that.

_You can’t just hug strangers! Even if they’re really, really attractive!_

The rest of the night passes in a haze of more alcohol and chats with industry friends, and before Harry knows it, his driver is dropping him at the door to his flat, saying goodnight.

Harry collapses into bed, head foggy from alcohol and exhaustion. As he’s drifting off, he remembers Nick’s words.

_You should check out Louis’ instagram._

He whips out his phone right away, blinking as his eyes adjust to the bright light. The pictures are gorgeous, a mix of portraits and scenic shots that Harry adores immediately. He clicks on a selfie and gasps. Louis is breathtaking in person, but he’s _shirtless_ in this picture, and his face is covered with a bit of scruff that he hadn’t been sporting earlier. He is really very, _incredibly_ good looking.

He falls asleep with the phone in his hand, Louis’ photo still on the screen.

* * *

Before Harry knows it, it’s mid-April and his second album is out. After much discussion, he’d ended up calling it _Complicated Freak_ after the second single. Apparently, _Harry Styles 2_ and _Pink Album_ were not acceptable titles, per the label head.

“Complicated Freak. Hmm. Describes you well though, doesn’t it?” Nick had said when they’d gotten dinner and had a chat about the album. Harry had socked him in the shoulder.

It’s album release day and he’s back on Nick’s show. “This is becoming a bit of a pattern, innit?” Nick teased when they’d done the introduction this morning.

The truth is that Harry feels comfortable with Nick. If anyone’s going to lightly mock him for his flaws, it’s Nick. But he’ll do it in a way that makes Harry feels supported, not torn down, and after two years in a cutthroat industry that feels like it’s determined to see him fail, that support makes all the difference.

“So this album, Harry, there’s quite a few love songs on here, or at least songs that some fans have suggested are about certain people. Anything to say to that?”

Harry coughs. “I think, uh, most of the songs on this album aren’t really written from personal experience. Lots of them are stories that other people told me that I turned into a story, or they’re something that _did_ happen to me that I turned into a metaphor and ran with it. That’s the great thing about songwriting, isn’t it? You can create these emotions from one thing that happens and make people feel the same thing you felt.”

“So you’re saying that these aren’t about a specific person?” Nick clarifies. “You haven’t got a secret boyfriend you’re keeping hidden away from us?”

“I don’t have a muse, no,” Harry says, because that sounds a hell of a lot better than admitting he’s never been in love.

“Well, you heard it here, folks: some guy is still out there, ready to win Harry Styles’ heart. Here’s the entertainment news, and we’ll be back soon.”

They talk about the latest gossip in their circle of friends while Nick’s coworker Jenny reads the entertainment news. When he was a kid, everything about celebrities seemed so real, so _dramatic._ It’s funny and strangely disconcerting to be on the other end of it, knowing just how many of those stories are fabricated. There’s been a fair number of them about him, and he’s pretty sure that’ll never not be weird.

“Alright, so we’re doing a new game here on the Breakfast Show. Harry, we know how much you love to take your shirt off.”

“Oh God,” Harry says, dropping his face into his hands. Make a mistake _once,_ and get teased about it for the rest of time.

“So we’ve got this heart monitor, and we’re going to hook you up to it and show you some pictures I’ve chosen, and see how you react. See how these images make you _feel._ Sound good?”

It sounds like a recipe for absolute disaster, if Harry’s being honest, because he knows Nick loves trouble, but he nods anyway.

Jenny has him unbutton his shirt and attaches some electrodes to the skin just above his heart. The wires lead to a heart monitor.

It starts off fine. Nick shows him a photo of the ocean, which earns a “very stable” 60, a photo of his secondary school, which gets a 76 — “Bit stressful there, huh? Guess that’s why you dropped out to become a singer.” — and the director of the film he’s in, out this summer, who earns a 62. Then comes a Spanish model. Nick especially likes this one because his heart rate drops to 57.

“Absolutely zero reaction. Well, I guess that’s all the proof we needed that you’re gay, huh?” Nick says through a cackle. Harry just shakes his head fondly.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Alright, Harold. We’ll see about that. How does this avocado make you feel? You know, you’re spending a lot of time living out in Los Angeles, you’re papped grocery shopping all the time. Let’s see if you’ve become one of the Californians.”

He’s still laughing about Nick’s stupid joke with the model — honestly, Nick and their friends think they’re all _so_ clever — so when Nick flashes him the photo of the avocado, his heart rate is at 82.

“Look at that!” Nick crows. “Bigger reaction for an avocado than a model.”

“Well, it’s perfectly ripe. Could make some good guacamole out of that one,” Harry quips.

“That you could. Alright, last one. We know you’re a big fashionista, you were at Paris Fashion week recently, I saw it all over the news. What do you think of these boots?”

Harry recognizes them as Gucci immediately — he’s got that same pair sitting in his closet, as of yet unworn — but he only has a moment to glance at them before the door opens.

It’s Louis, he’d recognize that delicate hand and slender body anywhere. If not from their previous meetings, he’d at least recognize him from the number of times he’s looked him up on social media. He doesn’t even look at Harry, just bends down to say something to Jenny quietly, but it gives Harry the opportunity to study his profile. He looks even more lovely than the last time, tanned skin and sharp cheekbones and soft-looking hair that Harry wants to run his fingers through.

“Oops, look at that: the Gucci boots are getting a 90! Heartbeat’s rising to 97! 102!” Nick cries. “One hundred and five!”

“It’s not, it’s not,” Harry protests, feeling his heart racing faster as he tries to calm it. It’s fruitless; he can’t stop it. And then Louis turns around to leave and he’s wearing tight black jeans and Harry just wants to get his hands on them. He’s absolutely done for.

Nick smirks. “Ladies and gentleman, I think we can say that Gucci boots are the biggest love of Harry’s life. Heart rate was 105 there. We’re going to head to the entertainment news, but we’ll be back with more of Harry’s tunes from his latest album, _Complicated Freak,_ before you know it. And Harry will be examining his relationship with footwear, I think.”

Nick turns on Harry the minute the news starts. “So you have a thing for Louis then, do you?”

“Shut up,” Harry mutters. “Shut up, shut up, shut up.”

“Or was it the boots? It’s alright, Harry, you can tell me.”

Lou Teasdale is sitting in the corner, laughing at the two of them, and Harry is really regretting the time he’d drunkenly told her about the handsome intern from Radio 1.

“A mistake, this was a mistake,” Harry says, yanking off the electrodes. “That’s the last time you’ll get an exclusive interview with me.”

“Oh no,” Nick says with a happy grin. “I think you’ll be back very soon. Got a movie to promote, haven’t you?”

* * *

He does end up returning to the show. It’s late June and the movie is just about to come out. It’s a historical drama set during World War II, and filming it was possibly the hardest thing Harry’s ever done.

Movie promo is wildly different than music promo, and that’s been a whole new challenge to contend with. There’s been press junkets in London and Los Angeles, trips to New York to appear on late night television shows and daytime talk shows, and photo shoot after photo shoot.

At least he’s not alone. So many of the interviews are with fellow cast members, which allows Harry to relax a bit. He can joke around with them just like he did on set, where he’d played the role of the class clown. With such a serious film, he’d felt the need to do what he does best: entertain and make people laugh.

Coming back to The Breakfast Show feels like coming home. It’s early but he’s got a spring in his step as he hops out of the car at the BBC, where there’s a line of screaming fans despite the early hour. He signs as many autographs as he can and poses for a few selfies, but before long he’s due inside.

“I’ll stop again on the way out,” he promises, and he wonders how much the crowd will have swelled by that time.

“Hiya, Harry,” says Nick when Harry exits the elevator on the Radio 1 floor. “We’ve got a very special surprise for you today, I hope you’re ready.”

Harry groans. He doesn’t bother asking what it is; he knows Nick will prefer to surprise him on live radio anyway. It’ll probably be a game of call or delete, and Harry will be forced to embarrass himself in front of the nation once again. The things he does for Nick’s entertainment, honestly.

He follows Nick into the studio and stops short when he sees Louis sitting there, fiddling with the buttons on the control panel.

“Harry, you remember Louis, don’t you?” Nick says, taking a seat next to him. He’s smirking, perched on the edge of his seat as he waits for Harry to react.

“Yes, hi, mate. Nice to see you again,” Harry says, forcing himself into action and shaking Louis’ hand. He hopes Louis doesn’t notice how sweaty his palm is. It’s really fucking sweaty.

“You too. Congrats on the film, I’ve heard it’s brilliant.”

“Well, I’m hoping so. If not, I guess I’m just one and done,” Harry quips as he takes a seat in the guest chair across the table from Louis.

“Right, Harold, and statements like that are exactly why all your fans say you’re a liar,” Nick says dramatically. “Alright, shall we get started?”

Harry nods, and Louis hands him a pair of headphones and slips on a pair himself. Harry furrows his brow. Is Louis staying?

“Oh, forgot to tell you what the surprise was,” Nick says suddenly. “Louis is going to co-host with me today. That alright with you? It’ll be fun!”

 _Oh fuck._ As if the odds of embarrassing himself weren’t already high. He’s absolutely going to say something mortifying. Nick already knows all about his feelings for Louis. If the heart monitor game wasn’t enough, the two of them had gotten roaringly drunk on wine one night a few weeks ago and Harry had confessed that he had wanked more than a few times to the memory of Louis’ arse in those skintight jeans. Also to the shirtless selfies he likes to post online. He’s really hot, alright?

Nick had laughed and laughed and laughed, and then told Harry he was in so much fucking trouble.

So this feels especially cruel now, forcing Harry to spend an entire hour trying to keep himself calm in front of Louis. As if the heart monitor thing wasn’t torture enough. He’s finally starting to hear the end of that one from his friends.

“That’s perfect,” Harry exclaims through gritted teeth. He can feel Louis staring at him, bright blue eyes boring a hole into his chest, probably examining his soul and seeing that Harry has a blinding, obvious crush on him. Yeah, this morning is going to be _great_ fun.

For Nick.

Before he can say anything else, Nick is counting down and then suddenly they’re on air.

“Gooooood morning Harry Styles!”

“Morning, mate.”

“How are you doing today? Movie comes out tomorrow, album is topping the charts, do you just feel on top of the world at the moment?”

“It does feel pretty great. I feel very lucky to get to do two things that I love, and I can only hope that the fans will love the film just as much as I do.”

“That’s brilliant. By the way, everyone, I’ve got Radio 1 intern Louis Tomlinson here with me this morning. Say hello, Louis.”

“Hello!” Louis’ eyes crinkles when he grins, and Harry is so fucking glad he’s not hooked up to a heart monitor right now, because his heart is doing flips in his chest. “So, Harry, tell us. What was your favorite part of working on the film?”

“Ummm, I think the camaraderie of the whole thing. It’s a war movie, obviously, and so we spent a lot of time out on the battlefield.” He scratches his nose, trying to figure out how to phrase this properly. Normally, he can give these answers in his sleep, but Louis has him flustered.

“One thing that, um, I never knew about films before, is just how much downtime there is in the filming. You spend a lot of time hanging around doing nothing. Getting to know each other. And we just got along so well, the other guys and I. It’s so different than making a record, when everything’s on you, for the most part. And….yeah.”

“Yes, the album! It feels like just yesterday you were here promoting it. And now you’re taking it on tour.”

“I am, yeah. It starts this autumn. Really looking forward to it.”

“You think you’ll be wearing the costume from the film for any of the tour?” Louis asks.

“What, like some kind of role play scenario?” The words are out of Harry’s mouth before he can even think about it. His cheeks go pink. _Fuck._

“I mean, is that something you’re into?” Louis shoots back.

Harry coughs. “I mean…”

“Alright, that’s enough you two,” Nick cuts in. “Here’s _Unsteady_ by the X Ambassadors, a great tune for this morning. We’ll be right back with Harry Styles after this.”

Harry drops his head into his hands immediately. He _knew_ he would say something embarrassing. It was only a matter of time.

“Sorry,” he mutters to Nick, but Nick shakes his head happily.

“Nothing to be sorry for, Harold. A bit of banter this early in the morning gets people to liven up.”

Nick lets him know that they’re going to be answering a few fan questions next, and before he knows it the song is over.

“Alright, that was _Unsteady_ by the X Ambassadors. If you’re just tuning in, we’ve got Harry Styles here promoting his new film, which is out tomorrow. But first, we want to talk about his latest record.”

Harry furrows his brow. Hadn’t Nick _just_ said that they were going to take a few fan questions?

“You were here a few months ago, weren’t you?”

Hary nods. “I was, yeah.”

“What a memorable time that was. Louis, can you cue up a clip of that visit for us please?”

Harry feels suddenly uneasy as a recording of Nick’s voice comes out through the speakers. It’s him talking about the heart monitor game, and then suddenly he’s mentioning Gucci boots. Harry knows _exactly_ where this is going. He should’ve anticipated it, honestly.

“Great clip, innit?” Nick asks, and Louis nods. “Sure sounds like Harry’s got a thing for Gucci boots. Makes sense, what with him being so into fashion and everything. But what most of the world doesn’t know is that just as I was showing that photo, a certain someone was walking into the room. Isn’t that right, Harry?”

Harry fights to keep a blush from rising to his cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I think you do,” Nick says gleefully. “Louis, I think Harry’s got a bit of a crush on you. I think that the two of you could be the first real Radio 1 romance. You know, since it didn’t work out between me and Jake Gyllenhaal when he was on last week.”

Harry can’t say anything, can’t even deny it. He _hates_ Nick, never wants to speak to him again, can’t believe that this is happening right now.

“Is that right?” Louis says cheekily, grinning at him. “Well, in that case, d’you want to go out sometime?”

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Harry shoots back, just as cheeky. _I wish._ But of course Louis is just going along with the joke. That’s his _job._

“And with that bit of flirtation over and done with, here’s our fan questions. First up, from @HarryMarryMe—”

“Is that their question?” Harry quips. “Because if so, they better ask properly. No half-hearted proposals for me, thanks.”

“So you’d want someone to propose to you then?” Louis interjects. “You don’t want to be the one doing the proposing?”

“Um, I think he and I will figure it out in advance. You know, talk about it beforehand,” Harry says awkwardly.

“Not one for surprises then, huh?” Louis asks, and Nick swats him on the arm.

“As I was saying, Twitter user HarryMarryMe wants to know which you like better, singing or acting, and if we can expect to see you in a musical any time soon.”

Harry laughs. “I don’t know about that. I mean, if the right opportunity appears, I’m not gonna say no.”

The rest of the questions are fairly normal, with a few goofy ones thrown in because Nick was the one doing the choosing. There’s a bit more discussion of the movie and Harry’s future plans, and then it’s over.

“Thanks so much, Harry. We can only have you on the show three times a year, so please don’t do anything else interesting until next January,” Nick says.

“I will absolutely try to be as boring as possible.”

He packs up his stuff and starts to say his goodbye to Louis. He doesn’t _want_ to, but he doesn’t know when he’ll get to see Louis again. Scrolling through his instagram and being very careful not to like any of his pictures isn’t quite the same.

“Thanks, mate, it was great to see you again.”

“You too, pleasure as always. Do you, um, do you really want to go on a date?”

Um. What?

“Date?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, earlier when I asked you said you would—wait, were you not serious?”

Harry’s mouth drops open. “Oh my god. You _were?”_

Louis goes very quiet, suddenly solemn. “I was, yeah, but no pressure. You were just going along with it, of course, for the sake of the radio. Letting me down easy, cause you’re a good guy. No worries. I’ll see you soon, Harry.”

Harry grabs his wrist as he turns. “No, Louis, wait. Did you not hear that heart rate thing? I have like, a massive crush on you. Of course I want to go out with you.”

Louis looks at him with wide eyes, surprise plain on his face. “You do?”

“Yes! It’s all I’ve been able to think about since that first time I saw you, when I tripped over my own goddamn feet.”

“You’re joking.”

“Not joking. Pretty sure everyone I work with is sick of me talking about the cute Radio 1 intern.”

“Oh my god,” Louis says, like he can’t quite believe this is happening. “Nick said that you—God, I thought he was _kidding._ You know how he is. Alright. When do you want to go out? Are you free on Friday?”

On Friday, Harry will be in Australia. But he’s in London right now, and there’s no time like the present.

“How about right now? Wanna get lunch?”

Louis’ smile is like he’s just been told he’s won the lottery. Actually, that’s kind of how Harry feels right now.

“Let’s do it.”

* * *

“Good morning and welcome to the Radio 1 Breakfast Show. I’m your host Nick Grimshaw.”

“And I’m your other host Louis Tomlinson. Happy Friday! We’ve got a great show for you today, with the best guest of all time.”

“Oh, you would say that,” Nick says. “It’s been three minutes of the both of you here together and I’m already regretting allowing your boyfriend to be on the show.”

“Heeyyy,” Harry protests. “Stop being mean to me.”

“You love having Harry on the show, you told me so yourself just yesterday,” Louis says, and Harry grins. Nick likes to mock the two of them endlessly, and has taken great pleasure in doing so in the two years they’ve been together. For him, gentle bullying is a sign of affection.

“I said no such thing,” says Nick with a frown. “Might need to get your hearing checked, Tommo, think you’re getting old. So anyway, Harry, tell us. Record number three is out today, how are you feeling?”

“Pretty amazing, if I’m being honest. This is the best album yet, for sure.”

Nick raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

The shit. Nick knows exactly why that is, thanks to Harry’s penchant for sending drunken texts about how much he loves Louis. He’s turned a few of them into songs on this very album, though, so he doesn’t hate it _that_ much.

“Got a muse now, don’t I?”

He and Louis share a grin, and Harry doesn’t hesitate to reach over the table and grab his hand.

A Radio 1 romance, Nick had called it two years ago. He can’t imagine anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](www.afirethatcannotdie.tumblr.com). If you liked it, please leave a comment or reblog the [fic post](http://afirethatcannotdie.tumblr.com/post/163282167331/heart-on-an-open-highway-by-afirethatcannotdie). Thanks!


End file.
